love in the squads
by katizo terusei
Summary: Katizo and Charisei have just gratuated the academy and have been sent to the 10th and 11th squads. but what if they begin to fallin love with their captains? Kenpachi Z./ OC Toshiro H./ OC
1. Chapter 1

"hurry up slowpoke"

The two young girls were on their way to their last day of class at the soul academy. One with straight brown hair and green eyes loved the fact that she was faster than her friend. Her friend , who had strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes wasn't in as big of a hurry as the other.

"Damn it Katizo why are you so eager" screamed the blonde when she caught up.

"but Charisei its our last day! The day we find out what squad we'll be in tomorrow!" Katizo replied.

The girls reached their classroom and received a paper with their name and their squad on them. **Katizo Terusei- 11****th**** squad Charisei Renoka- 10****th**** squad. **

Katizo began to cry" they separated us". To be honest Katizo really expected to be on the 4th squad since people said she would've been a remarkable healer.

"10th squad who is the captain of that one?" Charisei said excitedly.

Katizo noticed her friends happiness. "Toshiro Hitsugaya" she replied in a teasing voice. She knew that her friend practically loved captain Hitsugaya.

"what squad did you get put in?" Charisei said most likely to change the subject.

"11th" Katizo replied.

"WHAT! Isn't that the combat squad? The one under Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"yep"

"why would they put you there? I am your best friend and I have never seen you fight. Your too sweet."

Katizo shrugged. She knew why she was put there. She had a secret love for battle. Only the teachers had noticed it. She was an excelling fighter. She smiled at the thought of her enemy's blood pouring on her. She was actually glad she was put there.

" don't you realize that's an all men squad? You'll be the first female there."

The idea of that only made her grin." you know me Charisei surround me by men and I loose it"

Charisei sighed. Katizo had to be the most perverted female ever created. But she was happy that her friend would be happy. But she knew that Katizo, shockingly, wanted to be a virgin bride. She knew both of them would have trouble reaching that goal. They both were very slender Charisei was a 32 c while Katizo was a 36 dd.

"Charisei I know we both will have problems with our goal but we have to stay optimistic okay"

Charisei nodded.

The girls happily walked back to their rooms to pack the rest of their belongings. They were both unhappy that they wouldn't be on the same squad but they were still happy that they would at least see each other once in a while. They went to bed early knowing that the biggest day of their lives was ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they both got up at 6 in the morning. Charisei groaned she never woke up this early she was used to sleeping until noon. Katizo on the other hand was to eager to stay asleep. They both put on their new 10th and 11th squad uniforms and smiled at each other. Today started their life as shinigami.

When they arrived with the rest of their class all 13 captains were lined up in a row in order by number. The captains started calling out the newbies that would be in their squad. Captain Hitsugaya only called out first names which caused slight confusion." Charisei" he called out. She slowly walked towards him after saying goodbye to her friend. Shortly after Hitsugaya finished captain Zaraki called out his new members."Katizo Terusei" he said. She jumped and shyly walked toward her captain."wait YOUR Terusei?" she nodded. "but your a woman how the hell did you end up in my squad" Katizo smiled. "captain Zaraki I believe the reason I was assigned here was because of my love of battle. To be honest the thought of blood might frighten most women but to me it is a sign of victory, I dream of having my opponents blood splatter over me I want to knock the last breath out of anyone who defies me"she finished still smiling. Her words shocked all captains and even Charisei.

Zaraki grinned" good to have such a determined fighter on my squad"

Katizo blushed at the comment" thank you sir" she said with a bow and went to join the others on her squad.

After everyone met their captains the vice-captains took over and showed them to their rooms.

Katizo was shocked by how tiny her pink haired superior was."my name is Yachiru Kusijishi " she said with a smile. 'how on earth can she be a vice-captain? She is too adorable' Katizo thought. When the group reached Katizo's room Yachiru looked at her " Kat I hope your not too scared to be here" she said.

"um vice-captain Kusijishi my name isn't Kat" Katizo corrected

"what would you rather have me call you? Boobies? Lone wolf? Blood princess?"

"vice-captain do you give everyone nicknames?"

"only the ones I like. You can ask Kenny about it if you don't believe me"

"Kenny?" 'she must mean Kenpachi.' Katizo thought.

"ya! Oh by the way I hope that since we are the only girls here that we can be friends"

the thought of having a friend and not being alone in the squad made Katizo happy."I'd like that vice-captain"

Yachiru pouted" don't be so formal just call me Yachiru okay"

"yes vi- I mean Yachiru"

after everyone got settled in their rooms they were allowed to explore the seretei. Katizo decided to explore the 11th squad a bit more before she met up with Charisei. Shortly after she began to walk she ran into two men. One had odd eyebrows and the other was bald.

"who the hell are you and why are you here?" the bald man demanded.

"I-I am Katizo Terusei I am one of the new members of squad 11 who are you two?"

"new member is a chick?" the bald man sighed."i am Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of squad 11 and this is Yumichika 5th seat of squad 11" he finished pointing to the other man.

"how wonderful to finally have a woman here and such a beautiful one at that" Yumichika said.

"T-thank you "

" your welcome say would you like to train with me and Ikkaku?"

"um okay" Charisei would be mad but Katizo really wanted to show up the 3rd and 5th seats of her squad. They walked toward the 11th squad training room. Ikkaku noticed the anticipation on her face.

"excited"

"ya I want to see how easy it is to kick your butt"

Ikkaku smirked ' girls got spunk' he thought. Yumichika was horrified ' such ugly words came out of a beautiful woman's mouth'? He hated that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikkaku hit the wall of the training room. How the hell did she do that? She just hit him and he went flying. 'She hasn't even released her zanpakto' he thought looking at his own. He looked up seeing her smile happily. He looked toward the exit and gasped. Captain Zaraki was coming in he couldn't let him see his 3rd seat like this. Ikkaku quickly got up and tried to attack the girl again.

"still not dead" she said in a questioning voice.

"i am not going to let a girl beat me" he yelled.

"sexist bastard" she mumbled. She turned around and noticed the captain. "hi captain Zaraki"

Zaraki just grunted as he sat down hoping to see Ikkaku win.

Katizo didn't notice Ikkaku had attacked. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and looked down to see blood pouring out of her new wound. She just smirked.

"yay! This is going to be fun!" she said jumping up and down like a five year old.

Ikkaku just rolled his eyes. He looked at her and saw her pointing her sword towards him.

She giggled. "strike, Loraname" Ikkaku froze. Her zanpakto had transformed in to what looked like a snake made completely out of metal. The snake attacked Ikkaku while Katizo sat there smiling.

"Loraname" Kenpachi said " snake of war"

Katizo giggled " you know her power captain?"

he nodded. 'how did a woman end up with that zanpakto? I am going to look up her file when this is over' he thought.

Ikkaku fell to the ground clearly defeated. Katizo just jumped up and giggled. Before she knew it her vice-captain was on her back congratulating her.

"yay! Kat won!" she said.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. He walked towards his office. When he entered he looked at the calendar and sighed. November nineteenth. Why did a woman have to enter his squad on his birthday?

He walked to his desk and pulled out her file.

**Katizo Terusei**

_height: five foot four_

_ weight: 120 lbs._

_ zanpakto: Loraname_

_ gender: female_

_ age: 21_

_ birth date: November twenty-first_

Kenpachi froze when he read the last line. November twenty-first. That was 2 days from now. He jumped when someone opened the door. Yachiru entered Katizo close behind.

"Kenny! Kat wanted to tell you something" the little girl said.

" vice-captain Kusijishi that's not what you said while we were walking" the older woman complained.

Yachiru just jumped on her back and whispered in her ear.

_" just wish Kenny a happy birthday and it will be over with"_

"what are you two talking about?" the man demanded.

"nothing" Katizo replied. "oh! And by the way. Happy birthday captain"

He sighed. Yachiru told her it was his birthday.

"Kat? When is your birthday?" the little girl asked.

Katizo took in the question with shock. She smiled "soon" was all she said.

"how soon?"

"November twenty-first" Kenpachi interrupted.

Yachiru gasped. "that's only 2 days away Kat"

and with that the little girl planned a late and early double party for her two friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Charisei started shaking. She was nervous about meeting her vice-captain. She was still in shock by what Katizo said to her captain. She giggled. 'guess you never know someone until a captain of the thirteen court guard squads insults them' she thought.

"hello everyone" Charisei snapped out of her thoughts and saw a woman."my name is Rangiku Mastumoto" Rangiku gasped when she saw Charisei. "oh my gosh! YOUR SO CUTE!" she woman squealed hugging Charisei. "ya know if your boobs were a bit bigger we could be twins" she finished releasing her. "what's your name?"

"C-Charisei Renoka" she said. "its wonderful to meet you vice-captain Mastumoto"

After Charisei got settled into her room she looked around and smiled. It looked just like her room back at the academy, minus one thing. She sighed feeling her friends spiritual pressure spike. 'already fighting I see Katizo' she thought happily.

She turned around to go towards the 11th squad barracks.

"CHARISEI!" a voice squealed.

"vice-captain! Hello" she replied.

"where ya going?"

"um I was going to visit my friend"

"oh I see what squad is she in?"

"eleventh"

"so its a he?"

"NO! She is a woman as much as you and me"

Rangiku gasped. "you mean your friends the one I heard about the first grown female in her squad"

Charisei nodded.

"i knew I felt someone fighting Ikkaku. Come on I want to see them fight"

They ran towards the eleventh squad. When they got there they sat on the walls of the training room. Rangiku jumped when Ikkaku hit the wall below them.

"wow I never knew a girl could beat you Ikkaku" the vice-captain said laughing

Katizo looked up to see the two women. Gasping barely being able to tell which one was her friend.

"Katizo!" one of them screamed waving.

Katizo waved back. "hey Charisei hold on just a sec this won't take long"

Charisei giggled as her friend released her zanpakto. She almost fell off the wall laughing when Loraname started chasing the man her friend was fighting. When the man gave up Charisei noticed the captain of squad eleven get up and leave. 'when did he get here?' she wondered. She looked towards her friend who was being pulled away by a small pink-haired girl. Katizo mouthed 'sorry' just before she left.

Knowing that she would get to talk to her eventually she shrugged it off.

"vice-captain Mastumoto who was that pink-haired girl" she asked

"hmm oh that was vice-captain of squad eleven Yachiru Kusijishi" she replied.

"wow she is ADORABLE!"

Rangiku laughed. "ya know maybe you and your friend should join the SWA"

"SWA whats that?"

"SWA it stands for shinigami woman's association"

"oh" Charisei smiled. Katizo may not like it but it sounded like fun to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Katizo looked at the paper she had found on her dresser. She giggled at the sloppy handwriting.

_Kat please come to the seretei garden at 5 today._

_ -thanks, Yachiru._

She sighed and looked at the clock. 4:50. It was a ten minute walk to the garden. She sighed and left her room. She heard a door open behind her.

"Captain Zaraki?"

He grunted and showed her the letter similar to hers.

"Yachiru?" she asked.

He sighed then nodded. He looked up to see her holding out her letter, smiling.

"what do you think she wants?" he asked as they continued walking. Katizo shrugged. They both had absolutely no clue why the little girl wanted them. He looked at his watch and noticed they had only 5 minutes left. Knowing Yachiru hated anyone to be late he sped up. Katizo rolled her eyes and ran after her captain.

"finally" she said when they arrived at the enclosed gardens gates.

He rolled his eyes still curious what laid ahead beyond the gates. Katizo giggled seeing the gates open.

"KAT! KENNY!" the little girl screamed. She grabbed their hands and led them toward the others that were there.

"vice-captain what is this?" Katizo asked.

The child giggled. "its yours and Kenny's birthday parties"

Both of the mentioned people turned white. Katizo felt as if she was going to faint. She hated parties.

"Katizo!" she heard a familiar voice call.

"Charisei!" she squealed hugging her friend.

The captain rolled his eyes and let Yachiru pull him toward the other captains.

-:-

When the party was over Katizo walked toward her room. She felt something land on her back.

"KAT!"

"Yachiru whats wrong?" she asked noticing the little girl was crying.

"b-baldy and feather-face scared me"

"WHAT! Where are they?"

Yachiru pointed down the hall. Katizo frowned hearing laughter. ' those bastards they're going to pay. Scaring a child, that should be a crime' the now angry woman thought.

She walked up to the two laughing men. "who the hell do you think you are scaring her?!" she screamed.

Kenpachi sighed. He heard yelling from down the hall. His eyes widened seeing Katizo beating up his 3rd and 5th seats.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO HER AGAIN" the woman threatened.

Kenpachi grinned. This woman was tough. She had already beaten Ikkaku twice and Yumichika once. He quickly went into his office and got what he needed. He ran back out to see Yachiru thanking the woman.

"Terusei, come here" he demanded.

"Yes captain" she responded scared.

He handed her a small necklace.

"Welcome to the team 4th seat Katizo Terusei" he said with a smile seeing her face light up with joy.

**A/N:** omg! 4th seat Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Katizo ran into Charisei the next day.

"Charisei! Are you busy?" Katizo asked.

"No Why?" her friend responded

Katizo just smiled. "Come on we're going to the nearest bar"

"bar?" Katizo didn't notice the vice-captain of squad ten behind her friend.

All 3 women lit up and ran towards the nearest bar.

"Okay Katizo why are we here?" Charisei asked when they got settled.

"to celebrate" the brunette answered.

"Celebrate what" all 3 women looked up to see 4 men.

"Hisagi, Izuru, Iba, Rengi! Come on and sit with us" Rangiku said greeting them.

"Katizo, Charisei. These guys are some of my fellow vice-captains and drinking buddies" she continued.

"Okay Katizo what are we celebrating" Charisei said.

Katizo grabbed her charm on her necklace. "4th seat" she said happily.

Charisei gasped. "Captain Zaraki already made you an officer of squad 11?"

Katizo nodded. Rangiku gave Katizo a hug. "i am so happy for you! You have only been here 3 days an you are already 4th seat."

All four of the men took turns congratulating her. Izuru and Hisagi started joking around saying it was because her captain had a crush on her. She just laughed . She looked at Rangiku and Charisei and smiled. All 3 women had the same idea. The men looked at them curious to what they were thinking.

"DRINKING CONTEST" all 3 women said at the same time. The men just rolled their eyes.

Charisei had passed out after 5 cups. Katizo and Rangiku were still going strong. Katizo giggled when she saw her opponent swaying. Rangiku fell down after her tenth drink. Katizo had won. She smiled really dizzy. She lasted 2 minutes after she won and passed out.

-:-

Katizo woke up the next day to see Yachiru sitting on her stomach. The little girl smiled when she saw the woman's eyes open.

"Kenny she's up" she said looking across the room. Katizo followed her gaze to see the captain sitting in a chair on the other side of her room.

"Captain Zaraki!" she gasped clearly embarrassed to be seen like that.

"It's okay Terusei. Yachiru sensed you had passed out and I went out to find you" he said.

"T-Thank you" she stuttered.

"Kat your face is still red" the little girl said. "YOUR BLUSHING"

The captain got up and went outside not wanting to hear anymore.

"Kat? Are you in love?" Yachiru asked making the woman's eyes widen.

"Y-Yachiru to be honest I'm not sure"

"Kat do you love Kenny?"

"he is my captain and I respect him"

"Kat what does love feel like?"

"i don't know"

"Kat have you ever been in love before?"

"where are all these questions about love coming from?"

"Kenny said he loved a woman who could hold her sake"

"When did he say that?"

"last night after Rengi told him that you won a contest"

"why did he say that?"

Yachiru shrugged.

Katizo sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Charisei sighed. She was supposed to be helping Rangiku with her paperwork but Rangiku had passed out an hour ago. She looked at the done pile, she had finished quite a bit. She looked up at the captain's desk. Her eyes widened. He had already finished and was leaning back in his chair sleeping. Charisei giggled. Her captain was as adorable as a baby kitten when he was asleep. After 20 more minutes she had finally finished. She sighed out in relief.

"Charisei" the mentioned woman jumped noticing Rangiku was awake.

"Yes?" she replied.

"are you still in shock about Katizo's promotion?"

"ya kinda"

Rangiku giggled. "i told the rest of the SWA and they called me a liar"

"ya I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't know she would NEVER lie"

"oh by the way. Have you decided on joining the SWA?"

"ya but your going to have to help me get Katizo to come"

Both women laughed waking up their captain. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Talking" Rangiku answered happily. He was about to question the paperwork until he noticed it was done.

"Mastumoto. go. I have to talk to Charisei alone"

Rangiku did as she was told leaving her captain and friend.

-:-

Charisei ran all the way to the 11th squad building. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Katizo the good news.

"Katizo!" she screamed seeing her friend

"Charisei whats up?"

She held up a charm similar to her friends."6th seat" she said.

Both women squealed happily. Katizo gave her friend a hug.

"that is great! How did you get it?"

"Captain Hitsugaya said it was because I accomplished something Rangiku never did"

"what's that?"

Charisei giggled. "i finished the paperwork"

Charisei began to laugh seeing her friend try to suppress her laugh. Katizo couldn't suppress it. She let out the girliest laugh ever. She quickly turned red. Charisei sighed. She loved her friends laugh but Katizo despised the fact that it sounded so girly.

"Katizo?"

"Hmm"

"um would you like to join the shinigami woman's association?"

"is that an all girls club?"

Charisei nodded.

"okay" Katizo said happily. Causing her friend to gasp.

Both of them smiled and set out to find Rangiku.

-:-

"Captain? Where did that girly laugh come from?" Ikkaku asked.

"I think it was Katizo" the captain replied still in shock.

"I think Kat has a pretty laugh" Yachiru said from behind the bald man.

"i never would have thought SHE would have a girly laugh!" Ikkaku exclaimed

They all stood there in shock. None of them had thought that their 4th seat. The woman who had beaten the 3rd seat twice. Would be even in the slightest bit. Girly.


	8. Chapter 8

Charisei, Katizo, and Rangiku smiled as they sat together at the SWA meeting. Katizo and Charisei were very happy that they got to meet some new people from the other squads.

"Here comes the president" Nemu said. Katizo gasped when she saw who they were talking about.

"v-vice-captain Kusijishi!" Katizo said breathless.

"hi Kat" the little girl said sitting on her friends lap.

"okay everyone first topic" Yachiru continued. "next month we are going to have a Christmas party." All the girls squealed. Christmas, though a human holiday, was a big deal in the soul society. This was the first ever Christmas party in the seretei. Nanao handed out lists of what they were to accomplish by the day of the party.

**Christmas party to do list:**

_1: buy presents for your captains_

_2:buy presents for your friends and vice-captains_

_3:kiss someone under the mistletoe_

_4:wear dress(provided by SWA) to party._

_5:write a holiday poem_

_6:go caroling with at least one friend_

_7: buy Christmas accessories_

_8: Invite your squad to the party_

_9: help prepare for party(food, decorations, etc.)_

_10: give your captain a hug._

Katizo blushed reading the 3rd one. She looked at Charisei and they both giggled. Yachiru's list was going to make them have their first kiss. Katizo kept reading. She dropped her list when she read the tenth one. She had to hug her captain! The scariest man in the entire seretei! She fainted.

-:-

When Katizo woke up she was in the fourth division. She looked around to find Charisei. She tried to get up but her head hurt too much.

"i wouldn't do that if I were you" Yachiru said. Katizo looked around again. Every member of the SWA was there.

"what happened?" Katizo asked.

"you fainted. We tried to wake you up but Nemu noticed your head was bleeding and we rushed you down here" Rangiku said.

"thank goodness you didn't have a concussion" Nanao said.

Katizo smiled. Her eyes then widened when she heard yelling down the hall.

"I DON'T CARE IF THERE ARE PEOPLE ALREADY THERE! DAMMNIT!!! THAT IS MY 4TH SEAT IN THERE!!!!"

Katizo sighed. Why was her captain there? How did he find out? She looked at the little girl who was staring at the door waiting for him to come in. 'Why did Yachiru tell him?' she thought.

"TERUSEI!!" He screamed entering. "Are you okay?"

Katizo was shocked at his concern. She then smiled. "its alright Captain Zaraki. Just a little bit of blood that's all"

"Yachiru said you passed out and your head was gushing blood!" he said.

"is she alright?" Yumichika said as he and Ikkaku entered.

"She's fine" Charisei said. She got up and gave her friend a hug crying. "don't you EVER do that to me again! I thought I was going to loose you"

"by the way what made you faint?" Nanao asked.

Katizo blushed. "number 10 on the list"

All the women laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the girls of the SWA decided to work on their lists. Everyone except Yachiru had to accomplish everything on it. So, as a result, Katizo, Charisei, Rangiku, and Nemu waited outside the captains' meeting room for their superiors. Katizo and Nemu seemed scared so ,while the other two talked about their captain's upcoming birthday, they talked about their least and most favorite things on the list.

"okay Katizo, what are your 2 least favorite on the list" the normally quiet girl said.

"um...3 and 10" she replied blushing.

Nemu smiled. "mine too! Most favorite?"

"2 and 9"

"me too!" they started giggling. Then froze. They had all four came there to do number 10. the doors to the meeting room opened making all 4 of their eyes widen. Katizo and Nemu looked at each other and smiled. They each had their own plan. The captain of the 12 squad came out. Nemu quickly ran up to him.

"hello captain" she said giving him a brisk hug.

"Nemu what in the hell has gotten into you?" the astonished man said.

She shrugged. "i guess its just the season." He rolled his eyes and they both walked back to their squads.

Katizo looked over to Charisei and Rangiku who were hugging their captain tightly begging him to know what he wanted for his birthday. Katizo fell on her butt laughing. Charisei looked so girly doing that. Katizo's laughter quickly stopped when a vaguely familiar shadow covered her.

"Terusei? What are you doing here?" her captain asked.

She quickly got up and looked at him. "can't a girl wait for her captain?" she asked with a smile.

"okay why did you wait?"

"i wanted to talk to you" she replied as they began walking toward their division.

"about what?"

"oh nothing really just the upcoming holiday"

"Christmas?"

"mm hmm"

"what about it?"

"well the SWA is holding a party for all the squads but we had to make sure that our squads will be in attendance"

"ya"

"really?"

"ya we'll be there"

"yay thank you captain" she squealed and gave him a hug.

She left the astonished man outside the building. She ran to her room and got out her list. She smiled. 'that's 2 off the list' she thought happily.

-:-

Yachiru noticed him still in shock an hour later.

"Kenny whats wrong?"

"K-Katizo h-hugged me?"

"she did?!?"

He nodded.

"yay Kat and Kenny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

The man froze by what his adoptive daughter had said. Him and Katizo? What did Yachiru know?


	10. Chapter 10

Katizo walked toward the tenth division building. She had tears swelling up in her eyes. She never felt more confused in her life. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw Rangiku and Charisei leaving the building. She ran after her friends tears already streaking down her cheeks.

"Charisei! Rangiku!" Katizo screamed.

Rangiku's eyes widened seeing the sobbing woman. Charisei ran up to console her friend.

"whats wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Rangiku said joining the two women who were already on their knees.

"i-i just need to talk to someone I have a lot on my mind" Katizo replied wiping away a tear.

Rangiku understood. They walked to the seretei garden and sat by the koi fish pond.

"okay whats on your mind K?" Charisei asked. Katizo and Charisei had called each other K and C since a few days after they met.

"remember the drinking contest?" she said wiping away her last tear. They both nodded.

"did you know my captain came and brought me back to the 11th division?"

Both of the other women's eyes widened and they shook their heads.

"i guessed not. Well he did and when I came through Yachiru told me that he said he loves a woman who can hold down her sake"

"oh my gosh!" Rangiku squealed.

"what does it mean?" Katizo asked still curios.

"i think it means your captain has a crush on you" Charisei said.

"do you like him?" Rangiku asked. Katizo shrugged.

Rangiku sighed and handed Katizo a piece of paper and a pen. "write down the names of every guy in the seretei you think is cute" she said.

Katizo frowned.

_Katizo's crush list:_

_Hisagi_

_Izuru_

_Ukitake_

_Kenpachi_

_Hitsugaya_

_Rengi_

Katizo sighed looking at the six names she wrote down. Rangiku snatched the paper away from her as soon as she set the pen down.

Rangiku gasped as she read the list to Charisei. Charisei tried not to laugh when she heard the 5th one.

"you like our captain?" both women screamed. Katizo gave a shy nod.

"when did you meet Ukitake?" Rangiku asked.

"i met him when I went to deliver some paper work to the 13th division." Katizo said blushing.

"wow 3 captains and 3 vice-captains." Charisei said.

"I don't blame you for having Hisagi on your list. He is quite the honorable shinigami" Rangiku said.

Katizo walked back to the 11th squad barracks. Had she made the right choice? Was it right to tell her friends? What if they showed every one the list? No Charisei would never do that to her. Right? She wasn't sure about Rangiku. And plus Rangiku worked for the shinigami times. A newspaper for crying out loud. 'maybe my mind will calm down after some sleep' Katizo thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Katizo sat quietly in the 11th squad office. She had her messenger bag on the floor beside her as she waited for Yachiru to come with her.

"Terusei why are you here?" her captain snapped.

"i-I'm waiting for Yachiru" she responded.

"why?" Ikkaku asked from the other side of the room.

"It's a SWA thing you wouldn't understand" she replied harshly.

"okay Kat I'm ready" the little girl said.

"okay lets go. Oh wait I almost forgot." she said reaching into her bag.

"merry Christmas" she said handing them all presents.

Yachiru gasped. "its a stuffed bunny!" she squealed. Ikkaku and the captain smiled at each other as they both held up a bottle of sake. Yumichika smiled as he unwrapped some beauty supplies. Katizo and Yachiru then walked out Yachiru still clutching her bunny.

"Kat wait. We have to stop by my room."

Katizo sighed as she waited outside Yachiru's room. Yachiru then came out with a small box. Katizo thought about shaking it like the people in the movies but as soon as Yachiru handed it to her it started mewing. Katizo gasped as she opened the box.

"see it goes with your nickname. Now Kat has a cat of her own."

Katizo smiled as she held up the baby kitten. It was not a house cat like Yachiru thought. No. this was a cheetah cub.

"whatcha gonna name it Kat?"

Katizo smiled. "May-pop. Her name is May-pop" Katizo said. She thought it was a good idea to name it after her favorite flower.

The two smiled as they went to deliver the rest of the presents in Katizo's bag. They went to the second division to give Soifon a stuffed black cat. They then ran into Izuru and gave him (as a joke) a razor blade.

Yachiru smiled. "cheer up emo kid" she said patting his back. They ran off to the fourth division and gave Isane a necklace with a charm shaped like her zanpakto. Then they found Momo and gave her a purple hair holder like her blue one. Yachiru went ahead and gave Byakuya a banana. Katizo then went to the 7th division and gave Iba a new pair of sunglasses since his last pair broke. Yachiru was ahead and gave Nanao a book from the human world. They met up at the 9th division. Here was where Yachiru came in handy. Katizo knocked on the door to Hisagi's room. Yachiru hid as he opened the door.

"Katizo Why are you here?" he asked.

"what can't I stop by and say hi?"

"you know you can-" he was interrupted by Yachiru jumping on his back. He looked up and blushed seeing the child hold up a mistletoe above his and Katizo's heads. He noticed she was blushing too, he took a deep breath and kissed her. When he released Katizo giggled and her and her vice-captain ran off. They knocked on the door to the 10th division office building knowing they had 3 presents to deliver in there. Hitsugaya sighed as Yachiru handed him a mini ice castle. Rangiku squealed when she saw that she got sake. Charisei hugged Katizo receiving a picture from their childhood. Katizo then ran off to give Nemu a make-up kit. While Yachiru went to give Ukitake some candy to give to Hitsugaya.

They both sighed in relief when they got back to Katizo's room.

"Kat? Can I feel it?" Yachiru asked. Katizo smiled and nodded.

Yachiru put her hand on the older woman's stomach. "hi baby."

**a/n: yes Katizo is pregnant. Read the next chapter to find out who the daddy is. Well I gotta go it is 11p.m. Here. Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kenpachi sighed. He hadn't seen Katizo or Yachiru all day. Despite the fact that it was peaceful it didn't feel right to him. Yachiru always brought life into the dull hours he spent in the office. And as for Katizo, he didn't know what she was doing to him. For the past week she was in each of his dreams. Maybe it had something to do with when he brought her home from her drinking contest. She had been so grateful that the next day, when she was sober, that.... we'll just say they had a fun night. As soon as he thought about that both her and Yachiru came in.

"Kenny!" the little girl squealed running up and giving him a hug.

"Good morning captain Zaraki" Katizo said receiving a nod in response.

Yachiru leaned in and whispered in his ear. "_Kenny, can Kat be my mommy?"_ With those words his face flushed. "Does she want to?" he asked hoarsely. "i hope so! She is so nice and I think she likes you Kenny" Yachiru responded making him blush.

"Kat!" Yachiru yelled making her look up. She jumped on the older women's lap. "Kat? Will you be my mommy?"

"um I think that is up to captain Zaraki"

"Kenny?" Yachiru said looking at him. He was still blushing which in result made Katizo blush.

"Yachiru why don't you let us talk?" he said. She smiled and went off.

"Katizo" he said standing up.

"yes captain?"

"you know Yachiru really likes you." Katizo nodded.

"and she apparently wants a mother"

"yes I realize that"

"I....um... I think she has a good idea" he said blushing deeper.

He looked away when she didn't respond. 'how could I be so stupid? She would never like me' he thought. "I-I do too" she said.

He sat down beside her.

"so we'll start as this and hopefully forget what happened last month"

"um I can't do that"

"why not?" he asked astonished.

"i um i-i I am pregnant"

His face lit up.

"your pregnant?"

She nodded.

"well then why do you look ashamed?"

"i I think it might have a possibility of two different fathers"

**a/n: sorry its short I couldn't think of much else to put in. I am sorry. Blame Mayuri he killed my brain .**


	13. Chapter 13

Katizo smiled as her and Charisei helped set up for the party that night. A lot had happened in the past week. Katizo and Kenpachi were now engaged. They had also had their first fight, Katizo thought that if Yachiru was their daughter that her last name should be Zaraki, she had one. She had gone to the fourth division and found out that she was having not one but two babies. And Charisei begged to be the god mother. Apparently Yachiru wanted everyone in the SWA ,besides her, to dance at the party. Katizo smiled knowing she had almost finished her list. Then frowned remembering the dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was very short it barely, just barely, reached past her butt.

"Guys look what I found" Rangiku said holding up what appeared to be a T.V.

"Is that a karaoke machine?" Katizo asked. Rangiku nodded.

'great' Katizo thought 'not only do I have to dance but now I am probably going to be forced to sing.'

"Renoka!" some one shouted from the roof. It was Hitsugaya.

Charisei blushed. Katizo and Rangiku giggled. Everyone knew that Charisei and Hitsugaya were getting closer each day, that is except for them. Katizo had first noticed their connection when she delivered their presents. She had caught Hitsugaya staring at her friend with a loving look in his eyes. Just one day after that Charisei told her that they kissed under the mistletoe. Katizo sighed. She had to admit they were a cute couple.

"Captain why are you here?" Charisei asked.

"i um wanted to ask you if....." he said

"if what captain?" the now blushing girl said.

"if you needed any help" he lied.

Katizo and Rangiku rolled their eyes. They had to help fate out with this one. They smiled at each other and pushed the two blushing people together so that they kissed. Charisei broke away, he grabbed her hand as she tried to run away. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her now that he had more confidence. The two other girls squealed and jumped for joy.

"Mommy!" Yachiru squealed as she jumped on Katizo's back. She had stopped calling her Kat which was okay until she heard her new name and blushed.

"hey Yachiru whats up?" Katizo said.

"the sky" she said looking up "oh and Kenny"

Katizo looked up. There clear as day was Kenpachi. How long had he been there? Why didn't she feel his spiritual pressure?

"Wait did she just call you mommy?" Hitsugaya asked still holding on to Charisei.

"yep!" Katizo said telling him the story.

"so I guess that is going to be the topic for tomorrows captains meeting" he said.

"probably"

"well I guess head captain will have to give his blessing for two captains"

"WHAT?!" Charisei asked clearly in shock.

"you heard me" he snapped "your mine now"

Charisei turned as red as a rose. Katizo and Rangiku laughed.

"so whens the wedding?" Rangiku teased.

"Katizo? When is yours and Kenpachi's" he asked.

"i don't know probably after the babies are born. Why?"

"i figured that Charisei would want to have a double wedding with her friend"

Charisei broke loose and her and Katizo Squealed. They had dreamed of having a double wedding and now it was coming true!


	14. Chapter 14

After two more hours decorating Katizo and Yachiru walked back to the eleventh division. They were about to enter the office when they heard about 4 unfamiliar voices. Yachiru gasped.

"Ichi! Giant! Boobies! Pencil!" she squealed running in.

Katizo walked in confused. When she was in she saw 3 men and a woman talking to Kenpachi.

"finished decorating Terusei?" Kenpachi asked with a grin.

"i wish you'd call me by my given name" she said clearly pissed.

"why should I treat you any different than my other subordinates?"

"oh I don't know maybe because I'm your fiance!" It was clear she was getting really mad.

"did she say fiance?" one of the men said. He , for some reason, reminded Katizo of carrots.

Kenpachi nodded. "Katizo this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, and Orihime Inoe. Guys this is Katizo Terusei. My fourth seat and fiance."

"well I didn't know you had it in you Kenpachi" Ichigo said.

"i didn't Yachiru did most of it I barely like her" He responded.

"ya sure and that's why you gave me this" Katizo shouted pointing to her stomach.

Orihime gasped. "she is already pregnant?"

Katizo nodded and held up two fingers. "twins"

"Katizo aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the Christmas party" Kenpachi asked.

"Christmas party sounds fun" Ichigo said.

Katizo scowled and grabbed Yachiru's hand. "Orihime you know I think the SWA has a spare dress. Want to come?" she said with a evil grin.

"YA!" she squealed.

When they finished getting ready Orihime frowned. She was trying to get the exposing dress off when Katizo came in.

"try as hard as you want. It's not coming off." the brunette said.

"why not?"

"Yachiru put a kido on it so that it won't come off until midnight"

Almost as if she heard her name Yachiru ran in. Her dress was different from their short red ones. Hers was knee length with green and red diagonal stripes. She had one red and green ribbon holding her hair in piggy tails.

"mommy you know you'd look better with your hair down." she said.

Katizo shook her head 'no'. She only took her hair down when she was in the bath.

"fine" she said and left.

"Orihime catch" Katizo said throwing her a pair of green leggings while she put on her black ones.

"are you sure Yachiru won't get mad?"

"no all the girls are wearing these"

"um Katizo?"

"hmm?"

"do you know Rukia?"

"ya she is in the SWA"

"will she be there?"

"probably but she'll spend most of her time trying to keep Rengi off"

They both laughed.

Katizo sighed and looked at her clock. They had one hour till the party started and seven hours till they could take the dresses off. She frowned thinking about Kenpachi's reaction when he'd see her like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Katizo and Charisei smiled. They were finishing a giant cake in the shape of a Christmas tree. Katizo had to restrain herself from eating the Twizzlers garland and Reese's ornaments. But finally, after half an hour they were done. Katizo looked at her watch. 10 minutes till everyone would arrive.

"Katizo! Charisei!" Rangiku yelled.

"What is it?" Katizo asked.

"we finally ready?" Rangiku asked

Charisei nodded.

Katizo's watch beeped. Time for the party. She braced herself for what was going to happen. She knew guys would be whistling at the SWA members. Kenpachi would probably join them till a guy touched her then he would kill the culprit.

Two hours had passed and things were going well.

"Katizo! Yachiru needs the 10th and 11th squad members for their routine" Nemu said.

Katizo sighed. Yachiru had put them up in groups of three that morning.

Katizo, Charisei and Rangiku jumped up on stage ready to dance.

"Whoa! Katizo's dancing? That outta be funny. She never even takes her hair down" a Drunk Kenpachi said. Katizo frowned.

"Kenpachi shut up!" she said taking out her hair bow for the first time in public.

Almost every member of squad 11's jaw dropped. Her hair was longer than they realized. It almost reached her butt.

Charisei smiled at her as '3' by Britney spears came on.

Katizo tried not to laugh when Izuru and Hisagi's noses bled.

Katizo and Yachiru escorted the drunken Kenpachi back to the division. Katizo hated to admit it but it was a pretty good party. Despite the fact that she hugged Hisagi and Kenpachi ,still drunk, tried to kill him but instead fell on his ass.

"Yachiru?"

"yes mommy?"

"how do you really feel about this?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I have wanted to be a sister for ever!"

They both laughed.

Katizo sighed. Tomorrow ,during the captains meeting, head captain had to give her Kenpachi Charisei and Hitsugaya his blessing to get married. From what she heard each couple had to complete a task and each one was different. She looked down at her drunk fiance and kicked him. If he had a hangover then there would be no possible way that they would receive the head captain's blessing


	16. Chapter 16

Katizo got up early the next day. She had to make sure Kenpachi didn't have a hangover from the party. She sighed. 'as soon as I get these babies out I am getting wasted' she promised herself. She didn't have to much longer till then. shinigami women are usually pregnant for only 4 months, so she only had 3 more to go.

Kenpachi came out as soon as she turned the corner. She smiled. He didn't have a hangover from what she saw.

"captain? Are you okay?" she said.

"ya. Gotta go. Captains meeting." he said in too much of a rush for for sentences.

She sighed and followed him.

"nervous?" he asked.

She nodded. "more than I've been in my whole life"

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Today was the day they would find out if their love was approved.

Kenpachi opened the door to the meeting room. Katizo saw Charisei and ran up to give her a hug.

"okay now that everyone is here. Let us get to the topic at hand" the head captain said. "Kenpachi, Toshiro I understand you have both requested a marriage blessing. And as you both know you must complete a task to prove your worthy. Toshiro you first"

Hitsugaya and Charisei stepped up as the head captain began to ask them both questions.

"When is his birth day?"

"December 20th"

"and hers?''

"February 24th"

"his zanpakto's name"

"Hyorimaru"

"hers?"

"Cabesachi"

"that is all. You have my blessing. Kenpachi your up"

Katizo stepped up along with Kenpachi. "Kenpachi due to your love of fighting I have decided to make your challenge a battle"

"What?" Katizo asked. The head captain glared at her.

"you heard me today at 5:00 you two will fight each other"

Katizo felt she was about to faint. She grabbed Kenpachi's arm for support. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry.

"What a wonderful actress you are!" the head captain exclaimed.

"thank you!" Katizo said now smiling.

"both of you come up here" he told Katizo and Charisei.

They did as told. "what are your names?" he asked.

"Charisei Renoka"

"Katizo Terusei"

"Katizo what is your zanpakto's name?"

"Loraname"

The head captain gasped. _' could these be the two the ones spoken of in the proficy? Two young warriors of something greater than nobility? Ones who could finish the academy in one brisk year? The saviors of the soul society?'_ he thought. He closed his eyes.

"that is all. I suggest you prepare for you fight." he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Katizo sat at Yachiru's desk playing on the computer. Yachiru was happily humming as she laid on the floor and colored pictures. Kenpachi was finishing up a few more things before the fight. Neither of them seemed worried in the slightest bit and it was ticking Ikkaku off.

"DAMMIT KATIZO!! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CALM??! THE CAPTAIN COULD KILL YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE!!! AND CAPTAIN YOU COULD KILL HER AND NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF!!! WHY ARE YOU BOTH ACTING AS IF IT IS A NORMAL FUCKING DAY??" Ikkaku yelled.

Katizo sighed. "Ikkaku. It's not like we don't know what might happen. We both realize the possibilities. But to be honest it is really none of your concern."

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DIE??"

"then I die. By the way. Kenpachi. If I DO die make sure that right before I take my last breath that I am wasted as fuck okay?"

Kenpachi laughed. "okay just don't expect me to go easy on you during the battle"

"i expected nothing less captain"

Just then the song 'let the bodies hit the floor' began to play.

"shit" Katizo mumbled reaching in her pocket.

"What was that?" Yumichika asked.

"my ring tone. I set it as an alarm." she replied as she got up. "come on. We got 5 minutes till 5:00"

Katizo and Kenpachi faced each other. Everyone in the seretei was in the first squads courtyard.

Kenpachi gave her his evil grin. She responded her her own.

"begin" the head captain said.

"ladies first" Kenpachi teased. Katizo just smiled. She held Loraname on her side and made a 'u' in the air above her. Right in front of every one Loraname changed. Her normally gray circle hilt was now sea green and swirled.

"what the fuck?" Kenpachi said.

"you didn't know?" Katizo teased. "Loraname has 2 forms. Her metallic one and this, wind attributed, one. Although most of her past wielders have only Known one or the other, I have mastered both"

"why you sly bitch" he said charging at her and leaving a shallow cut across her throat. She just smiled wider, tore off a part of her uniform, wrapped it around the scar , and grabbed both ends of Loraname.

"blow away your enemies, Loraname". And with that the sword transformed in to two sea green scythes.

"Let's get this show on the road" Kenpachi said charging at her again. She charged back hitting his arm. 'YES!' she thought seeing blood spurt out. He just turned around and charged again. She did a back flip. _Bad idea._ Kenpachi had managed to make a deep cut in her left thigh. She leaned in one of the scythes for support.

Kenpachi charged once more.

Katizo quickly made a cross with the scythes.

"I call upon the breeze of the north, the gusts of the south, the tornadoes of the east, and winds of the west. Give me strength. Sado Han Loraname. BANKAI!!"

Her hair began to blow around wildly. The scythes disappeared. Katizo raised up her arms as a sea green tornado rose up beneath her making her rise to the sky. Kenpachi looked closer. His eyes widened when he noticed that blades were spinning around in the tornado. And it was heading for him!

It hit him and sent him to the wall. 50 feet from where he was. And with that the tornado disappeared and Katizo fell gently to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pretty good eh captain?" Katizo said back on the ground. He didn't respond.

"captain? Captain Zaraki?" she said becoming worried.

Unohana ran up to check his pulse. She gasped.

Katizo became frantic. "no. NO!!"

Rangiku and Charisei came to take the hysterical girl home.

"LET GO OF ME!" Katizo screamed.

Hisagi caught her as she broke free and tried to see Kenpachi.

"Katizo, don't make a scene" Hisagi said.

"no" she whispered. "CAPTAIN!! COME ON YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS!!! WAKE UP" she screamed struggling in Hisagi's grip.

_"say it" Loraname screamed._

_ "no I can't I'll be killed if I do"_

_ "say it!"_

_ "no!"_

_ "SAY IT!!!!"_

Katizo snapped out of her trance being taken away. "LET GO DAMMIT!!!" She struggled. She wanted to say it but if it was said in public they would execute her for insolence. She finally struck up the nerve. "KENPACHI!!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!" Every one there gasped. Subordinates weren't allowed to call their captains by their first names unless they were of relation. The result of the crime was death.

"K-Katizo what did you call captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"i called him his first name. I don't care any more what happens to me. I- I want my Kenpachi back" she said beginning to cry.

A month had passed. Katizo's wounds had almost completely healed. Kenpachi was still in the fourth division hospital wing. In a coma. Katizo curled up on the couch in the waiting room of the wing. She had been crying for what seemed like centuries to her, even though it had only been 2 hours. Ikkaku and Yumichika slept on the other side of the room. Yachiru was on the other end of the couch.

"mommy?" Yachiru said laying her head in Katizo's lap. "How much longer?" she had asked this everyday since the accident.

"not sure. But I feel it's soon"

"I want Kenny back"

"me too."

"why won't he wake up?"

"maybe he is having too good of a dream"

"if it's that good you HAVE to be there"

"what makes ya say that?"

Yachiru shrugged.

Katizo sighed and looked down at the child, already fast asleep, in her lap.

"Katizo?" a kind voice said.

"Captain Unohana" Katizo gasped.

Unohana just smiled. "come with me"

**a/n: okay I don't care any more review good or bad just review. PLEASE!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Katizo followed the captain to a room.

"just sit down on the cot"

Katizo did as she was told.

The fourth squads 7th seat, Hanataro , came in.

"hi Katizo I just need you to lay down." he said. Katizo gave him a weird look. He turned red. "oh! No! Nothing like that. We need to check on the babies." Katizo smiled at the thought. She was half-way through. As far as she knew. Hanataro got a needle and stuck it in her belly. He took it out and gasped. His face looked scared.

"what is it?" Katizo asked now worried.

"CAPTAIN UNOHANA!!!" he screamed.

The captain quickly came in. Hanataro told her what had scared him. She gasped.

"what is it?" Katizo asked again.

"Katizo I need to tell you something"

Katizo ran down the hall to Kenpachi's room. She went in and sat by the sleeping mans bed.

"Kenpachi. Please wake up. I don't know what to do. I need your help." she said beginning to cry.

She took his limp hand in both of hers.

"Please! Wake up!" she pleaded.

She let go of his hand and wiped away a tear.

She got up and walked toward the door.

"Whats the use. You've always been like this. There when I want to get away from you. And gone when I need you." she mumbled at the door way.

She was about to leave when she heard someone.

"is that so?"

she turned around. Tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"KENPACHI!" she squealed running up and giving him a hug.

He laughed. "Katizo where are we?"

Her happiness left. "fourth division. During the fight m-my bankai it hit you and p-put you in a c-coma. Y-you've been here f-for a month." she said crying sad tears again.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Katizo don't cry."

"but I hurt you and I know I'll probably hurt you again"

"how?"

"captain Unohana told me something"

"what?"

"it's about the babies"

"what?"

"there further along then we thought.....and"

"and what?"

"next week when I give birth. I ain't gonna make it"

"what do you mean?"

"captain Unohana said that when I give birth to them I- I'll die"


	20. Chapter 20

Katizo laid on a cot in the maternity ward. Two weeks had come and gone before she knew it. Kenpachi sat in the chair beside her.

"Kenpachi?" she asked.

"what?"

"can you do me a favor?"

"yes anything"

"in my room there are letters addressed to all of my friends, could you please make sure they get them."

Kenpachi nodded.

Captain Unohana came in. "Katizo it's time" Katizo nodded. "Captain Zaraki I think it best you leave"

"what? Are you serious? What am I supposed to do when they are here? What am I even going to name them?" He said. Katizo smiled.

"Ururu and Jinta"

Kenpachi nodded and walked out.

Charisei had just gotten her letter from Katizo. She was happy the babies were here. But devastated that her best friend since before they became spirits was gone.

"Charisei?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'll be fine."

"okay"

Charisei smiled.

"Charisei can you deliver this to squad eleven?"

"ya just a second"

She walked into the other room.

Hitsugaya sighed. '_she's probably gone to cry'_ he thought.

A gun fire was heard from the room Charisei had just entered.

"CHARISEI!!!" Hitsugaya screamed running in the room.

He jerked open the door and fell to his knees. Charisei laid on the floor, in a puddle of blood, dead. She had shot herself.

Kenpachi walked toward the store. Two small figures in both his arms. Another grown figure stood at the doorway.

"Zaraki" the figure said.

"Urahara" he responded.

"I understand you have a favor to ask of me"

"yes c-could you please take Ururu and Jinta. I c-can't raise them myself. Especially Ururu she looks too much like Katizo"

"I don't know"

"Please"

"okay"


End file.
